


Parsleypaw's Journey

by RoadsideGopnik



Series: The Eyes of The Cursed [2]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, WIP, don't mind reading this. probably., oc stuff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsideGopnik/pseuds/RoadsideGopnik
Series: The Eyes of The Cursed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769809
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances - ReefClan

**KEY:**

➕ - Trained As Medic

🍂 - Senior

Leader: Stonespirit

Deputy: Minnowshine

Herbalist: Beesplash

Herbalist apprentice: Fishpaw

Elite Soldiers:

  * Sablewing
  * Goosewish 🍂
  * Sunnyfern ➕



Hunters:

  * Shellshine
  * Finchbranch 
  * Snowstep



Divers: 

  * Cloudfeather 🍂
  * Snakescorch



Guardians: 

  * Featherberry
  * Birchbright



Apprentices:

  * Tulippaw
  * Rainypaw
  * Puddlepaw
  * Sweetpaw



Kits:

  * Birdkit
  * Windkit
  * Maplekit
  * Dustkit



Elders:

  * Mothface
  * Smokeweed




	2. Allegiances - FlowerClan

**KEY:**

➕ - Trained As Medic

🍂 - Senior

Leader: Juniperspirit - a well-muscled, charismatic blue molly with heterochromia (left - dark blue, right - purple), a scar across her right eye and a couple of feathers on her right ear.

Deputy: Pinecall

Herbalist: Redflower

Herbalist apprentice: N/A

Elite Soldiers: 

  * Oliveseed 🍂 - a small cinnamon lynx-point tom with amber eyes
  * Midnightspark
  * Phoenixgaze



Hunters:

  * Amberlight - a red tabby tom with orange eyes
  * Sagesoul ➕🍂 - a tall Sphynx-ish tom with grey fur, some bald patches, a bobtail and pale blue eyes 
  * Russetpond - a muscular, long-furred classic ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes



Mercenary: 

  * Rowanheart
  * Snowstare 🍂 - a silent, abnormally large brown tabby cat with high white, sleek fur, feathers in their fur and peach colored eyes



Guardians: 

  * Speckledmask
  * Roseflame
  * Lionblossom ➕



Apprentices:

  * Moonpaw
  * Plumpaw
  * Milkpaw
  * Grasspaw
  * Parsleypaw\- a small cat with medium-length dilute tortie patterned fur, a white locket, and lilac blue eyes 



Kits:

  * Wheatkit
  * Bramblekit - a ginger tabby kitten with curly fur, bramble-like markings and sweet brown eyes
  * Sunkit
  * Marigoldkit



Elders:

  * Blizzardlight ➕
  * Crookedleaf
  * Dawnrose ➕




	3. Allegiances - HillClan

**KEY:**

➕ - Trained As Medic

🍂 - Senior

Leader: Wrenspirit

Deputy: Newtshade

Herbalist: Meadowleap

Herbalist apprentice: N/A

Chorus Cats:

  * Sparkwing
  * Addereye 
  * Leopardwind 🍂



Storytellers:

  * Heatherflight
  * Blackfall



Overlookers: 

  * Jaggedspark
  * Daisyheart
  * Sandrunner



Guardians: 

  * Sunspring
  * Ratshade



Apprentices:

  * Dapplepaw (Short-furred, solid light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and a flat muzzle)
  * Vixenpaw
  * Barleypaw



Kits:

  * Ravenkit
  * Frecklekit
  * Pearkit



Elders:

  * Ravenwillow ➕
  * Rainpuddle




	4. Allegiances - MistClan

**KEY:**

➕ - Trained As Medic

🍂 - Senior

Leader: Eveningspirit

Deputy: Quietblaze

Herbalist: Wintermoon

Herbalist apprentice: Whitepaw

Elite Soldiers: 

  * Silverdapple
  * Corvidgait ➕
  * Eaglechaser
  * Stormstrike



Hunters:

  * Goldenheart 🍂
  * Tinybrook ➕
  * Flamingwind



Mercenary: 

  * Shadowfeather
  * Sleeksong 🍂
  * Appledapple



Guardians: 

  * Cherrynight
  * Aldertree ➕



Apprentices:

  * Spottedpaw ➕
  * Shiningpaw
  * Mosspaw



Kits:

  * Frostkit
  * Quickkit
  * Runningkit



Elders:

  * Firetalon
  * Snowyleaves ➕




	5. Allegiances - The Silverwatchers

Stormwhisper  
Sunstream - A kind and fluffy golden Maine Coon mix she-cat with glistening yellow eyes (Formerly ReefClan)  
Woodtuft - A small, fierce dark brown ticked tabby she-cat with honey colored eyes and a deformed front paw (Formerly HillClan)  
Darkmist  
Foggyshine


	6. Allegiances - The Far Skies

Mellow Mist (Mistspirit)  
Flower Stream (Flowerspirit)  
Coral Reef (Reefspirit)  
Hill Forests (Hillspirit)  
Missing Glow  
Nova  
Lightningrunner  
Orangedew  
Brightstar  
Shadestar  
Buzzardears  
Littlespirit  
Blueeye  
Snowdust  
Weaselspirit  
Willowspirit


	7. Allegiances - The Drylands

Goldencreek

Hawkspirit

Nectarthorn

Oliveblood

Blackspiral

Heavystrike


	8. Allegiances - Others

The Lost Ones:

  * Chanterellestone
  * Single Star
  * Honeykit
  * Ivykit
  * Twisteddust



Kittypets:

  * Flower
  * Ila
  * Els
  * Sushi
  * Walter



Rogues:

  * Whorl
  * Jinx
  * Ripper
  * Howler
  * Lava
  * Pepper



Loners:

  * Athena
  * Merry
  * Orchid
  * Snowflake
  * Breezie
  * Hazel




End file.
